Detention Ain't That Bad
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: Kurt and Kitty are sent to detention after showing up late for school. Will the two be able to handle the hell hole? KURTTY!
1. Late For School

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Here's my new Kurtty story! It's only gonna be about 3 chapters long. But I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't owning X-Men Evolution or "Going Under" by Evanescence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt Wagner's alarm clock went off at six-thirty AM like it did every weekday morning. The fuzzy blue mutant hit the "off" button and climbed out of bed. He put on his clothes, grabbed his image inducer, and made his way to Kitty Pryde and Rogue's room.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy beauties!" he exclaimed knocking on the door.  
  
"Kuuuurt!" Rogue whined opening the door with force. "Quit wakin' us up every damn morning!"  
  
"Ooh touchy!" he laughed teleporting away.  
  
"God, Kurt is so annoying!" Rogue sighed brushing her hair.  
  
"He, like, just wants to make sure we're not late for school every morning," Kitty said defending her German friend.  
  
"Yeah, but it really does get annoyin'," Rogue said.  
  
"I better get to the shower room before someone else gets there," Kitty said phasing through the door and into the bathroom.  
  
Rogue soon heard Kurt's voice yelling, "Keety! I'm in here!" Rogue laughed as Kitty ran back into their room blushing madly.  
  
"Whut happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"N-nothing," Kitty lied. "Never mind."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The breakfast table was busy as usual. Everyone was in a rush and it was very annoying when Logan would crank the volume up real loud so that he could here the morning news.  
  
"Hey, Keety," Kurt said.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vant me to drive you to school in mein car?" he asked.  
  
(Kurt is seventeen in this story and got a car a year before as a birthday gift from his parents.)  
  
"Sure!" Kitty said. "Oh crap! I'm, like, totally wearing the same outfit I wore yesterday! I, like, need to change now!"  
  
"Hurry," Kurt said. "Ve have to leave in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" she said.  
  
"Kitty managed to accidentally where the same outfit twahce (twice)?" Rogue said surprised.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt leaned against his silver BMW convertible (Ohhhh yeah! His parents got him the AWESOME car!) waiting for Kitty. He looked at his watch. They were already running five minutes late. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He then teleported to Kitty's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Keety! Ve're alveady late!" he said.  
  
"Like, hold your horses!" she yelled opening the door. She walked back to her dressing desk and put a ponytail in her hair.  
  
"Mein Gott, did you change your makeup AND nail polish?!" he asked.  
  
"Duh," she said. "My nails and makeup, like, totally didn't match this outfit! I'm ready!"  
  
"Good!" she said 'porting himself and her to his car.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kurt! Put the top down!" Kitty whined when they took off for school. "The wind is, like, messing up my hair!"  
  
"Okey, okey," he sighed putting the top down.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
She turned on the radio and Kitty jumped up and down in her seat.  
  
"Vas?" he asked.  
  
~~~Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again~~  
  
She began singing.  
  
"Vhat are you singing?" he asked.  
  
She ignored him and continued singing.  
  
~~I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under~~  
  
"Zis is a odd song," he commented.  
  
~~Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again~~  
  
He laughed at her imitation of Amy Lee. Kitty sounded kind of freaky though. She was about to get into the chorus when the car came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Like, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh crap!" he sighed.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I..uh...forgot to fill ze tank last night," he said blushing.  
  
"WHAT?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Man now ve're really late!" he said.  
  
"Where the nearest gas station?" she asked.  
  
"A mile from here," he answered.  
  
"Teleport us there!" she said.  
  
"Vhat?!" he asked. "People vill see us!"  
  
"Just do it, fuzzball!" she said.  
  
"Okay, let me get ze gas can first," he said getting out of the car and walking around to the back.  
  
When he came back with the can, Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt and Kitty were outside the gas station. Kurt walked over to one of the gas pumps and Kitty leaned against it as he filled the can.  
  
"We're gonna be in so much trouble," she commented.  
  
"Ja," he answered. "Principle Kelly hates us now zat he knows zat ve're mutants."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At school,  
  
Kurt parked his car and looked at his watch.  
  
"Ve are zirty (thirty) minutes late," he said.  
  
"Maybe Kelly won't notice," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
They walked into the school and tried to sneak their way into their first class when, "Miss Pryde, Mister Wagner," Kelly's voice said sternly. "Come to my office now!"  
  
Author's Note: I know Kelly isn't the principle anymore and that he's running for mayor, but in this story he's still a principle. 


	2. Boom Boom Strikes Again

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that my sister came up with the story line and stuff, but I did come up with how they got detention. Heehee. She got pissed off when I forgot to give her credit! I was in the mood to write a bunch of Kurtty fics, but after seeing "Cajun Spice", I got in the mood to write a Romy! LOL! Don't forget to check out "Shadowed Pasts" lots of Romy there.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kaos27: Yeah this story is gonna get craaazy @_@  
  
I sHoW nO sHaMe: Sooooorrrryyyy!  
  
Silvershadowcat: Here's the next chappie!  
  
Prexistence: Nu-uh remember you get Kurt from X2!  
  
Tenzo: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: I still dun own X-Men: Evolution. If I did there would be Romy and Kurtty galore!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mind telling me why you two were late for school?" Principle Kelly asked Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Vell..." Kurt thought for a moment. He couldn't just say, "Oh it's Kitty's fault. She wasted time putting on make up and fixing her hair. It's my fault too. I was too stupid to put gas in the car last night."  
  
"Well what?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Ze car broke down," Kurt said. "Eet took a vhile to get somevone out zere to fix eet."  
  
"Hmmm.." Kelly thought for a moment when suddenly his coffee exploded in his face. "What the hell?!"  
  
Kurt looked out the window and saw Tabitha "Boom Boom" Smith sniggering.  
  
"Damn mutants!" Kelly said angrily. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"No we didn't!" Kitty defended. "Our powers can't blow up coffee!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Kelly said. "You two get detention tomorrow morning for four hours!"  
  
"Vas!?" Kurt demanded.  
  
"Get out of here!" Kelly roared.  
  
"Like, whatever," Kitty said following Kurt out of the office.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the institute,  
  
"I can't believe we got detention!" Kitty said to Rogue.  
  
"Who blew up his coffee?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Tabitha did!" Kitty answered.  
  
"Whah didn't ya tell that to Kelly?" Rogue asked.  
  
"'Cause he wouldn't believe us," Kitty answered truthfully.  
  
Soon they heard Tabitha's singing to "Shake ya tail feather" as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Just shake that ass to the floor. Pop something move something. Shake ya tail feather- - - - whoa hey!" Tabitha said angrily to Kitty when she pulled her headphones off.  
  
"Because of you Kurt and I have detention tomorrow!" Kitty said.  
  
"Sucks to be you," Tabitha replied and tried to walk off again, but Kitty grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell Kelly what you did!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"No way!" Tabitha said. "I got a party tomorrow and I don't have time to worry about detention. Have fun with blue." With that, Tabitha walked away and Kitty didn't bother to argue back. It would not have done any good.  
  
"Ugh!" Kitty huffed and walked back into her room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt sat in his room thinking about the whole detention thing. He had never got that before, but at least he would have a friend as company. Not just any friend, but Kitty! The girl he had a total crush on. He was going to be able to spend FOUR hours with her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. Unless one of the Brotherhood members also had detention that day. What if it was Lance Alvers? The guy who crushed on Kitty?  
  
"Aww man!" Kurt thought. "Lance vould ruin everyzing!"  
  
**Knock Knock!**  
  
"Come in," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty walked in with a very pissed off look on her face.  
  
"Vaht's vong (wrong)?" he asked.  
  
"I ran into Tabitha," she said. "And she refuses to confess to Kelly about what she did!"  
  
"Typical," Kurt said.  
  
"Wanna know what I'm gonna do about it?" she asked.  
  
"Vas?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow she's, like, going to a party," she explained. "So I'm gonna, like, put neon pink dye in her shampoo and conditioner."  
  
Kurt started laughing so hard he fell off his bed.  
  
"Vait hold on," he said and closed his eyes. "Ja, I can picture Tabeetha viz neon pink hair!"  
  
"I'm gonna do it now," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning,  
  
Screams could be heard coming from the bathroom after Tabitha went in there to take a shower.  
  
Kitty and Kurt sniggered as they got ready for their detention.  
  
Tabitha ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Who the hell put neon pink dye in my shampoo and conditioner?!" she demanded.  
  
"Gee I dunno," Kitty said innocently as she walked down the hall.  
  
Tabitha glared at Kitty as she walked down the hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: What will happen to Kurt and Kitty in detention? Will Lance show up? Will Kurt and Kitty get together in the end? Find out soon! By the way, I got some info on the last two episodes of this season and it looks like this will be the end of X-Men Evolution which means we gotta do something like email, write, start petitions. I keep getting the "That ain't gonna work speech" but we gotta try something right? It WAY too soon to end the show! 


	3. Detention

Thanks to:  
  
Telle: Here's the update!  
  
Alex-mad: "bitchy attitude?" nah....lol. I'd be pissed off at Tabitha if I were in her situation.  
  
Dragon EYES Ikari (P.d: Thanks! I'm glad yer likin' it!  
  
Fantasy Cat: There shall be utter chaos!!  
  
Advent Child: No! Not the evil smileys! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
EvoCraziKitty: LOL I'm glad you liked the neon pink hair dye thing!  
  
ToiletDuck85: Sucks that that site got 86ed. I want it back!  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: Hmmmm will Lance be there? You'll see!  
  
Kaos27: Lance? Well he is uhhhh **give innocent look**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Velcome to ze hell hole," Kurt said sarcastically and he and Kitty arrived at the school. It was a Saturday and they had to spend four hours of it in detention for something they didn't even do.  
  
"I hope everyone makes fun of Tabitha at that party," Kitty said bitterly and she got out of the car.  
  
"Vell, maybe eet von't be zat bad," Kurt said trying to brighten their mood.  
  
"I just hope Lance isn't zere," he thought.  
  
The two walked down the hall and into the room they had to stay in for four hours.  
  
"Verdammt!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
In the room were two members of the Brotherhood of evil mutants. Lance "Avalanche" Alvers and Fred "Blob" Dukes. Lance smirked when he saw Kitty and Kurt. Fred was too busy sleeping with drool hanging out of his mouth to even notice.  
  
"Well, well, well," Lance said slyly. "First jail and now detention?"  
  
"Hey! Ve vould not have even been in jail if you and ze ozers hadn't put us zere!" Kurt said angrily.  
  
"Always blame us, huh?" Lance replied.  
  
"I'm surprised you, like, even put up with detention, Lance," Kitty said.  
  
"Well I can't risk getting expelled you know," he said. "Then I wouldn't be able to see you any more." He finished with a sly grin and laugh.  
  
"Lachen Sie es auf, sie Dummkopf," Kurt muttered.  
  
"Speak English, you German freak!" Lance said angrily.  
  
"Gehen Sie zu Hölle!" Kurt replied.  
  
Lance clenched his fist and the room began to shake.  
  
"Whoa! Easy Lance!" Kitty said.  
  
"Fine," Lance replied and stopped making the room shake.  
  
Kurt just glared at him and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"What is all this noise?!" Principle Kelly demanded as he busted into the room.  
  
"Nozing," Kurt lied.  
  
"You mutants better not try anything funny," Kelly said and left.  
  
"Damn human," Lance said crossing his arms over his chest. "So what did you two do?"  
  
"Nothing," Kitty answered. "It was Tabitha. She made Kelly's coffee blow up and he blamed it on us."  
  
"Typical of Boom Boom," Lance said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I, like, totally got revenge on her!" she said.  
  
"Yeah? How?" he asked.  
  
"I put neon pink dye in her shampoo and conditioner," she answered.  
  
He laughed. "That's funny!"  
  
"Eez (is) she actually talking to him?" Kurt thought. "After everyzing he's done to us? Zis sucks."  
  
About thirty minutes passed and it was very hellish for Kurt, but not for Kitty and Lance or even Blob. Fred continued to sleep while Kitty and Lance talked and talked.  
  
Kurt sighed and walked over to the little refrigerator, but saw that it was completely empty. Obviously Fred had ate ALL the snacks and drinks.  
  
"Great," Kurt mumbled and sat back down.  
  
"So, Kitty, will you go to the dance with me?" Lance asked.  
  
Before Kitty could answer, Kurt let out a howl from pain.  
  
"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I...uhhhh...got a splinter!" he lied. "Oh eet hurts like hell!"  
  
"Did you get it out?" she asked.  
  
"Nein," he said.  
  
"Complete distraction!" he thought.  
  
"Let me see," she said.  
  
Kurt smirked at Lance while Kitty wasn't looking. Lance glared daggers at him.  
  
"Kurt, I can't see your finger really," Kitty said. "You'll have to turn off your image inducer."  
  
"Verdammt," he thought.  
  
Now Lance was smirking.  
  
"I hope to God Kelly doesn't valk in," Kurt muttered to Kitty.  
  
Kurt turned off his image inducer revealing his true fuzzy blue form. His bright yellow eyes were filled with nervousness.  
  
"She's vorth eet zough," he thought.  
  
Kitty gently searched Kurt's finger for the "splinter." He enjoyed her gentle touch very much. Lance was getting insanely jealous.  
  
"Here it is!" Kitty said.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked surprise.  
  
"I found the splinter," Kitty answered.  
  
"Gee I didn't know I really had one," he thought.  
  
"It's, like, deep," she said. "Anyone got a needle?"  
  
"Needle?!" Kurt gasped.  
  
"Yeah I need to, like, dig it out," she answered.  
  
"Dig?!" he asked horrified.  
  
Lance started laughing. Great now he was getting a thrill out of this splinter thing.  
  
"N-No need to get eet out, Keety," Kurt said. "Eet doesn't hurt."  
  
"I thought it, like, 'hurt like hell', though," she said.  
  
"Eet feels better," he said.  
  
"Kurt, don't you know that you could, like, get an infection from a tiny splinter?" she asked digging though her purse for a needle. "Ah found one!"  
  
"You keep a needle in you purse?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "Sowing needle and thread. You may never know when your shirt can get a tear out in public.  
  
Lance smiled when he saw Kurt wince in pain when Kitty stuck him with the needle. He may have screwed up Lance's chance to ask Kitty out, but at least he was in pain now. That was good enough for Lance.  
  
"Got it," Kitty said wiping her needle and pulling the splinter from Kurt's finger. She then pulled out a tissue and patted the blood of his finger.  
  
"Danke, Kätzchen," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said with a smile.  
  
Oh yes, Kurt was loving this. He then remembered his image inducer was off and quickly turned it back on making himself look like a pale skinned boy with blue eyes.  
  
Kitty and Kurt continued to stare at each other, but their gaze was interrupted when Fred let out a loud snore.  
  
"You two make me sick," Lance grumbled.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty mumbled.  
  
"Good now Keety's mad at Lance," Kurt thought. "Vhich geeves (gives) me ze advantage."  
  
"What?!" Lance demanded. "I just think its ridicules that you like that blue furred freak! At least I look normal."  
  
"Shut up, Lance!" Kitty yelled. "What matters is what's inside and besides, Kurt is FAR from ugly. He's cuter than you!"  
  
Kurt and Lance's eyes widened. Kitty thought that Kurt was better looking than Lance? Kurt felt flattered, but Lance was ultra pissed off now.  
  
"I'm going to rock you for that one!" Lance said using his lame quote.  
  
"Just try!" Kurt said. "Zen Kelly vill expel you and you vill never see Keety again!"  
  
"I don't care!" Lance said making the room shake again. He shook the room so hard that it even woke up Blob.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Let's get them, Blob!" Lance said.  
  
"Finally some fun I this boring place," Blob said rubbing his hands.  
  
"Do you, like, honestly think you can get a teleporter and me?" Kitty said.  
  
"Really," Kurt agreed. He smiled and 'ported behind Blob, grabbed him and 'ported out of the room.  
  
"Now it's just me and you," Lance smiled.  
  
"Actually not!"  
  
Lance turned around and saw Kurt again. Kitty quickly hit him from behind and knocked him to the floor. Kurt grabbed him and 'ported him out of the room.  
  
Kurt 'ported back smiling.  
  
"Where are they?" Kitty asked.  
  
"In ze park," Kurt said. "Now ve can tell Kelly zat zey used zeir powers and left."  
  
"Good idea!" Kitty agreed.  
  
Kelly once again busted into the room with an angry look pasted on his face.  
  
"Where is Lance and Fred?!" he demanded.  
  
"We tried to, like, stop them!" Kitty lied. "But they used their powers and left!"  
  
"Those two will be expelled for this!" Kelly said angrily leaving the room.  
  
Kitty smiled and looked at Kurt. "I was going to, like, so no to his offer," she said. "I'm hoping that someone else will ask me to the dance."  
  
"Keety, vill you go viz me?" Kurt asked shyly.  
  
"Of course," she said with a smile. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Translations: "Verdammt!" = "Damn!"  
  
"Lachen Sie es auf, sie Dummkopf" = "Laugh it up, you idiot."  
  
"Gehen Sie zu Hölle!" = "Go to Hell!"  
  
"Danke, Kätzchen" = "Thanks, Kitty."  
  
Author's Note: Did anyone see the new episode of today? Oh my gosh it was awesome! I loved it! I wonder where Rogue went? Maybe she went off to find Gambit? I dunno! Anyway, the last chapter will be up soon! 


	4. The Dance

Thanks to:  
  
Fluff Writer: Here's more! It contains Kurtty fluff!  
  
ToiletDuck85: Yup love hurts a lot. Especially for poor Kurt.  
  
Fantasy Cat: Yeah bud!  
  
Kiki Cabou: Thanks for letting me know about the typos! The grammer check sucks on this and I sometimes miss stuff LOL. And of course Kitty will go to Kurt! Heehee! I wouldn't want it any other the way! **mumbles something about how much Lance and Amanda sucks**  
  
Prexistence: Yay beat the crap outta Lance!  
  
KillerGerman: I'm as dummkopfy as they come! LOL  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the screw up with chapter 3! Here's the last chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night of the dance,  
  
All the guys and girls stood around the foyer all in their nice outfits to the dance. Kurt was also there waiting for Kitty.  
  
Rogue walked downstairs in a nice black dress with long black gloves. She wore black all the time even to a nice dance.  
  
"Who are you going viz?" Kurt asked her.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Remy,"  
  
"Really?!" he asked. "Eet surprises me zat he vill go to a school dance."  
  
"Ah know," she said. "But after whut happened a couple weeks ago in New Awleans (Orleans) we decahded (decided) to trah a relationship."  
  
"I happy for you," he said with a smile.  
  
"Rogue, Remy's here," Hank called.  
  
"Ah'm comin'!" she called. "Bah (bye), Kurt. See ya at the dance."  
  
Kurt walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Hey man," Bobby said nudging Kurt. "Here comes Kitty."  
  
Kurt stood up as Kitty walked down the stairs in her glittery silk dress. Her dress was long with long sleeves. It was a silver color with glitter. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a bun.  
  
"Mein Gott," Kurt breathed.  
  
"Like, what's up?" she asked. "Do I, like, look ugly in this dress?"  
  
"Nein!" he answered. "Not at all. You're look so beautiful vight now."  
  
"Thank you, Kurt," she answered. She reached over and turned off his image inducer. "And you look very handsome."  
  
He smiled and turned the image inducer back on. He didn't want to cause trouble on his and Kitty's first date. No telling what would happen if he showed up in his true form.  
  
"Danke, Keety," he answered. "Shall ve?" He held out his arm for her. She smiled and slipped her arm through his.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the dance,  
  
The entire school gym was filled with dancing teenagers and chaperones. Even Jean and Scott showed up to chaperone. The teenagers were allowed to bring dates even if they did not intend the school. That was how Rogue was able to bring Remy. Tabitha showed up. He hair was blonde again with some slight pinkness to it. Lance and Fred was not there because they had been expelled. They both swore they would get revenge on Kurt and Kitty, but the two never took their threats seriously.  
  
Kurt and Kitty danced along to the fast paced song that was playing until it turned into a slow song called "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson. Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and he held her close to him.  
  
"I'm having so much fun, Kurt," she whispered.  
  
"Me too, Kätzchen," he replied.  
  
"I wish we were somewhere where we could be alone," she said looking at him.  
  
"You vant to leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I really wanna be alone with you."  
  
"Okey," he said. "Let's go outside and I'll 'port us out of here."  
  
He led her out of the gym and 'ported away with her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue watched as Kurt and Kitty left. She looked at Remy and smiled. "Ah guess detention ain't that bad after all," she said.  
  
"What makes y' say dat, chere?" he asked.  
  
"Kurt and Kitty got togethah! Duh, Cajun!" she laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurt 'ported Kitty to the roof of the institute so they could spend some time under the moonlight looking up at the stars.  
  
"Thank you, Kurt," she said.  
  
"For vhat?" he asked.  
  
"For, like, opening my eyes," she said. "I'm glad we got detention because I finally realized just how much I really like you, Kurt."  
  
"I vas so scared you liked Lance," he said.  
  
"Eww like no way!" she said.  
  
He laughed as his tail snaked around her waist. She smiled and switched off his image inducer. He looked at her and leaned closer to kiss her.  
  
She felt his lips brushing against hers. At first it was just a short simple kiss, but the two turned it into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
The two finally broke their kiss and continued gazing at the stars.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again ya'll!! 


End file.
